Souketsu
Souketsu '(痩傑) is an Upper S-Class demon and former friend/sparring partner of the late Demon King, Raizen. He shows up with the rest of Raizen's old friends to pay their respects and later allied with Yusuke and participated in the Makai Tournament. He is voiced by Jūrōta Kosugi in the Japanese version and by Dameon Clarke in the English dub. Appearance Souketsu has blond hair and two long horns protrude from under a purple beret. He wears a teal shirt along with a sleeveless lighter blue shirt over it and dark blue pants. He also seems to have a serpentine tail, fangs, claws and pointed ears. Personality Although little has been seen of him, Souketsu has shown a few notable personality traits. He has a tendency to trash-talk before and during his fights, causing Jin to think he sounds like a professional wrestler in the English dub. He was quite cocky in his fight with Jin and seemed to greatly hold back on the wind master. In his fight with Shu, he is seen taunting him, telling him "he {Souketsu} hoped Shu wouldn't look stupid when he lost." Despite his arrogance, he respected Jin's resolve as the wind master's tenacity reminded him of his own battles with Raizen, where he would fight even though there was no chance of winning. Even though he had lost against the Raizen, he was glad that he was able to fight such a worthy foe. After Jin fell unconscious while standing upright, rather than finishing him off, Souketsu helped carry him out of the arena. Synopsis Three Kings Saga Souketsu is an Upper S-class demon who used to be a friend of Raizen. He along with his other friends allied with Yusuke Urameshi and competes in the Makai Tournament. He ends up fighting against Jin in the tournament. During his fight, Souketsu points out that he once fought, and lost against Raizen. Jin puts up a good fight, but passes out on his feet and is later carried away by Souketsu. In a later match he is seen fighting with Shu, another friend of Raizen's. During the battle, Shu comments that is has been at least a thousand years since the two of them fought each other. It is unknown who wins their battle. Powers and Abilities During his fight with Jin, he revealed that he is able to levitate himself in the air at speeds greater than Jin's. He also used a red blast of demon energy in the same fight, the latter of which failed against Jin. In his next fight, he was involved in an energy struggle against Shu. *'Flight *'Energy Beam Emission': Souketsu emits a beam of red energy from his palm. Relationships * Raizen: Souketsu was trying to beat Raizen. But after Raizen's death, he participated in the Makai Tournament to pay Raizen's respects. * Yusuke: After Raizen's death, Souketsu began allying with Yusuke, with the rest of Raizen's allies and friends and participated with him in the Demon World Tournament to pay his respects to Raizen. Souketsu was sure that he'll be able to beat Urameshi (like Chu, Jin and Kokou), but turns out that Souketsu is still Yusuke's ally every now and then. Trivia * In the English dub, he incorrectly calls Yusuke Raizen's ancestor. *In one variant of the English dub, Souketsu refers to Jin as the son of Raizen. * His clothing resembles to those of Kite in Hunter x Hunter, another one of Togashi's works References Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Raizen's Friends Category:Upper S-Class Demons Category:Super Centenarian Category:Yusuke's Allies